1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is rechargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable. A secondary battery is used as an energy source in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies, and may be used in the form of a single battery or a battery pack, in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected as a single unit, according to kinds of external devices to which the secondary battery is applied.
A small-sized mobile device, such as a mobile phone, is operable with an output and a capacity of a single battery, but electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles consume a relatively large amount of electric power to drive for a long time at a high electric power output and, thus, use a pack type battery including a plurality of batteries. In addition, an output voltage or an output current may increase according to the number of batteries included in a module.